


"Close your eyes" "Why?" "Just close them!"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [37]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi, I hope your day is going well! :D Could I request a prompt with Sora x reader s/o? The prompt is dialogue: "Close your eyes" "Why?" "Just close them!"





	"Close your eyes" "Why?" "Just close them!"

I frowned, even if an amused chuckle left my lips at his giddiness.

“What’s gotten into you today?” I observed him, noticing the sudden faint blush on his cheeks.

“Nothing!” He assured, shrugging a little. “I’m just happy to be with you”

“Me too, Sora” Teasing him a little, I bumped his shoulder with mine. 

“I…” He was suddenly stuttering over his words. “Y/N, I…” 

“Yes?” I encouraged him, intently listening to whatever he was about to say. It seemed really important. Important enough to trouble him like that.

“I… C-Can I ask you a favor?” He sighed, furrowing his brow.

“Sure, what is it?” I urged him, concerned when his smile faded.

**“Close your eyes”** He spoke quickly, and it took me a few seconds to assimilate his words.

**“Why?”**

**“Just close them!”**

“Okay, okay” 

Taking a deep breath and preparing for whatever I would find when he instructed me to open them, I closed my eyes as he asked. I waited, but nothing happened at first. I felt Sora fidgeting next to me, until… Oh.

Something warm leaned against my lips. I was in denial to admit what it was, and why it sent butterflies to my stomach. But I didn’t have to check to see that it was his lips. 

I slowly opened my eyes, craving more of that kiss. His lips had barely shyly graced mine for a few seconds before he pulled away. 

Looking at him, I found with an innocent and slightly flustered smile. I laughed when I realized it was his way of apologizing in case he had upset me.

“Is that what all this was about?” I averted my gaze, feeling my cheeks burning. “A kiss?” 

“Maybe…” He muttered, looking away as well.

“You can do it again if you want…” I mumbled, too embarrassed to speak clearly.

When his big blue eyes fell over me, I reciprocated. He gawked at me, mouthing incoherently. Much to his surprise, I ended up chuckling and kissing him myself.


End file.
